Warriors II: Return of the Clans
by XxAquatailxX
Summary: The four Clans have lived by the Lake for seasons, but they were broken because of the Twolegs. For many seasons, the Clans were just a memory, a story. Now, the first four leaders have found who will become the new leaders and bring the Clans back.
1. Allegiances

StarClan:

River – long furred, silver tom with green eyes

Shadow – black she-cat with green eyes

Thunder – large, ginger tom with broad head, massive white paws, and amber eyes

Wind – wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Kittypets:

Riverpaw – snow white she-cat with piercing, ice blue eyes

Shine – white she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes

Fox – ginger she-cat with white paws, white chest, white tail tip, and green eyes

Shadowpaw – muscular, black tom with yellow eyes and a battle scarred muzzle

Thunderpaw – thin, ginger tom with small paws, neat ears, and green eyes

Windpaw – wiry brown she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

**Note: Warriors doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Erin Hunter. Some of the characters (like Riverpaw, Thunderpaw, etc.) belong to me, and some (Fox, Shine, etc) belong to my friends, so DON'T STEAL THEM OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

The clear night sky was filled with brilliant stars and a vibrant moon, hanging above the clear lake. A silvery tom made his way to the lake, sitting beside the reflective surface. His moonlit fur shone as bright as the stars above him, his green eyes gazing across the grass and undergrowth. Flicking his tail, he waited patiently, excitement sparking in his eyes. The undergrowth rustled as a shadowy black she-cat stepped over to the tom. Her green eyes narrowed at him. Sitting down in front of him, she twitched her tail tip.

"River," she said curtly.

River gave a small laugh. "Now, Shadow, shouldn't you be more excited?"

Shadow growled irritably, lashing her tail, but said nothing. Excited or not, Shadow always had a sharp tongue.

"Greetings, River and Shadow." A wiry brown she-cat purred as she trotted over to the other StarClan cats, her yellow eyes glowing.

"Hello, Wind," River greeted the she-cat. Shadow muttered something like 'hello', but nothing else.

"So, Thunder has yet to show?" Wind questioned.

"Of course not! He's always been slow," Shadow growled bitterly, "Almost as slow as Wind," she shot a smirk at the former WindClan leader.

Wind jumped to her paws with a furious snarl.

"Come and say that to my face," she hissed.

Shadow crouched down, lashing her tail and her claws sliding out.

"Both of you, stop it," the fourth StarClan cat interrupted as he stalked over, standing between the two she-cats, "this is supposed to be a happy time. The Clans will rise again, and the two of you are fighting like two Foxes!" the massive, orange tom snapped, jerking his broad head from one she-cat to the next, his amber eyes narrowed, slightly irritable. This was rare for Thunder, the great leader of ThunderClan.

Wind relaxed and sat down, muttering something under her breath.

Shadow growled at the tom, but said nothing, sitting down as well.

River gave a small laugh. "Nice work, Thunder. Now, can we begin?"

Thunder laughed back, sitting down and curling his tail around his large, white paws.

"Of course. River, why don't you go first?"

River nodded, rising to his paws. Trotting over to the very edge of the lake, he grinned at the surface. "This is my choice," he intoned as he touched the surface of the lake. It rippled violently, and the shape of a snow white she-cat appeared.

"Her? She has no family! Do you _really_ think she'll believe in us, and start RiverClan?" Shadow growled, glancing at the shape as she fidgeted, trembling in her sleep.

"Shadow, don't say that," River snapped, bristling.

Thunder held up his paw to River, his shoulder fur lying flat.

"River, I must say, she does have a point. Are you sure about her?"

River growled at the other tom. "Of all cats, I'd think you would accept any cat, Thunder!" he spat, and then turned to the lake, "I know for a fact that she'll be a perfect leader for RiverClan," he muttered, and the image rippled, vanishing into the original, silver-blue color. River sat down, muttering darkly to himself, shooting daggers at Thunder.

Thunder stood up, stepping over to the lake. "This is my choice," he touched the surface with his large paw, the shape of a thin, ginger tom trembled at the surface.

Shadow snorted and muttered something along the lines of 'stupid ThunderClan' but said nothing else.

"You have no room to talk, Thunder. This tom is not strong enough to take on these responsibilities," River snarled.

"River, just like your choice, mine has something to prove," Thunder replied calmly and coolly. He then nodded to Wind. "You may go now, Wind."

Wind nodded, her eyes glowing brightly. The image of the tom rippled away from the surface as Wind approached. She touched her paw to the lake, and a she-cat nearly identical to Wind formed.

"Nice choice, Wind," Thunder said with a nod. Shadow rolled her eyes and River growled.

"Sorry Thunder, but I don't need your approval. It's not your Clan she will be running, now is it?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes, "My blood runs through her veins, like yours runs through your choice's and River's runs through his choice's. You will have to deal with who we choose."

River grinned and nodded to Wind, who nodded back with a smile. Thunder sighed and Shadow smirked.

Without waiting for permission, she strutted towards the lake as the figure vanished and Wind stepped out of the way. She splashed the surface with her paw, and the figure of a massive, muscular tom formed in the pool, snarling and jerking in his sleep.

Thunder laughed, which made Shadow growl.

"Believe it or not, I agree with Wind. We make our own choices. You can't do anything about it," she snapped.

Thunder stood up, his eyes like darts. "I didn't say anything, Shadow. I figured you would choose him. He reminds me of you. Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions."

The figure vanished as Shadow stalked away."We're done here. We'll meet again when they're 6 moons old," she spat over her shoulder, melting away into the darkness.

Wind stood up, glancing at the two toms.

"We will meet then," she repeated, somewhat softly. She turned away, darting off and vanishing into the undergrowth.

Thunder stood up and shook his head. "You must learn to stay calm, River" he said to the other tom.

River rolled his eyes, but said nothing in response. Thunder trotted off, disappearing as well.

River glanced at the lake. "I know you will be a perfect leader for RiverClan, Riverstar," he said, vanishing with the others.


End file.
